Feral Awakening
by Demonic Spaghetti
Summary: A story I'm writing for when I'm bored. Written in first person. 5 close friends go to the movie theatre, but then things go terribly wrong from there...
1. Two Days

F e r a l A w a k e n i n g 

A/N: Any of my real life friends here reading this, if you could have guessed, I am writing about our close circle of friends. Try and guess who you are, LOL.

This is my first time really, writing a story in first person. It's not meant to be my best effort, because I just feel like writing a story about whatever. I was also inspired by my friend, xXxXomencatXxXx . Hahaha.

Also, some of the characters (for my IRL friends), might be a little out of character, cause, hey, it's a story.

"God, Sasha, watch where you park the damn car!" I shouted to my blonde-haired friend, who completely failed at parking.

She stopped the car's engine and turned playfully irritated emerald eyes toward me.

"If you think you're so good at driving, why don't you do it?"

My other friend Dakota, who was sitting in the backseat with me on my right, snorted at that.

"It's cause her parents took her license for staying out past her curfew!" The brunette announced cheerfully.

I glared at her, and playfully smacked her shoulder.

"Shut up!"

Another girl to my left spoke up.

"When will you stop getting in trouble, Ariel?"

I looked over to her and grumbled, "When I get my own house…"

Let me explain things a little. The girl on the left, my other friend, her name's Trinity. There was another girl in the passenger seat, watching us with an amused look, and seeming to be fumbling with her seatbelt. That's Tarah. As I already said, the insane blonde driver is Sasha, and the other girl to my right is Dakota. Yeah, I'm Ariel.

We're a close circle of friends. Very close, in fact. We have all known each other for about 6 years, some us knowing each other longer than that. See, I've known Dakota since we were in Kindergarten, and then met Sasha around the 4th grade, following with Trinity in 6th, and Tarah in 7th. Now we're all about 17-18-year olds. Hell yeah.

Anyway. Continuing.

"Shouldn't we actually get out of the car and see this movie we've been dying to see?" Tarah teased as she managed to unbuckle her seatbelt and open the door.

"Right." Sasha agreed, and we all followed Tarah's example. After I climbed out of Sasha's navy blue Mercedes, I glanced up at the Loewe's (sp?) Cinema Theatre, outlined by a starry sky. It was a crisp, cool night with a slight breeze. I would have done without the breeze, but hey, that's nature. A chill raced up my spine as a slightly stronger breeze hit me.

After locking the car, we all started walking up to the movie theatre and through the doors.

While Tarah and Dakota went to order the tickets, Trinity, Sasha, and I went immediately to the snack and candy bar.

"Hmmm…What do I wan—OOH, SKITTLES!" Trinity exclaimed, happily purchasing a giant bag of sugary skittles.

"I think you get a little too over excited about candy," Sasha said as she ordered two big bags (A/N: Wtf do you call it?) of popcorn. I went ahead and ordered two large sprites, and got 5 straws. Just as we were finished grabbing all the food and soda, Tarah and Dakota met up with us.

"Hey guys, got the tickets?" I asked.

"Sure did!" Tarah replied, handing us each our tickets.

After we let the ticket ripper lady rip the tickets (A/N: What an exciting job!), we walked the very long, red-carpeted hallway to the theatre 15, and entered the movie theatre.

"Whoa," I said, seeing the lack of people in the theatre. _We aren't even early…_I thought.

"I thought this was supposed to be a famous movie," Dakota said as she scanned the giant theatre for any sign of life. Not one person was in a seat.

"That's…. odd." Trinity said, with an edge of unease in her voice.

"I say we stop standing here and get our damn seats!" Sasha announced, already running up the steps to the back row without looking back to see if we were following.

"I guess Sasha gets to choose seats this time," I muttered as we all followed her.

After we got ourselves all seated, (Left to right- Sasha, Dakota, Tarah, Trinity, Me) and situated the popcorn bags and sodas evenly so everyone had access to them, the previews started.

I craned my neck up further so I could see all the seats and could still not see anyone.

I had to admit it; even I was getting freaked out. This was a box office hit, right? A very popular movie, and only it's 2nd day in showing it. Plus, it was a Friday. That alone explains that many people should be here. Hello. Friday. Giant movie rush!

I voiced my concern to Trinity and she shrugged, but shared the same worries with me. I asked the others, also, but Dakota didn't really mind that much, though Tarah mentioned that it did seem a little weird. Sasha just waved it off, "Who cares?!"

I decided to not let it bother me, and dug my hand into the bag of buttery popcorn and grabbed out a handful to eat.

After the Fandango commercials and a few movie previews rolled, the screen went black. No sponsoring movie director thing, or anything. That's what all movies had. Right?

"This doesn't seem right…don't they say the film company or something before the movie?" I whispered worriedly, even though no one was in the theatre, the whispering was a habit.

"Yeah…." Tarah whispered back.

"Okay, now I admit this is getting freaky," Dakota confessed, and then all our attention was turned back to the screen when the black faded away to white, revealing a young woman, around 18. She had long, black disheveled hair, and very pale skin. Her eyes were piercing blue, and scars were all over her skin. Where her skin wasn't shown, was a white gown. She had an uncanny resemblance to the grudge lady, and I clung to Trinity at that thought.

The lady seemed to be staring not at the camera, but at us. Suddenly, her eyes changed to an amber blue mixture, and a scream erupted from her mouth, as she hunched over, as if in pain. Her body form shifted, skin broke, muscles tore and re-grew, bones snapped and formed into bigger bones. Shiny black hairs appeared all over her skin, and I suddenly realized what it was.

"Fur," I whispered out loud, in terrified awe. Trinity and I were clinging to each other from complete fear, and I could only imagine that the others were doing the same. Although the thought of Sasha being afraid was an odd one; I could never think of her being afraid over this.

Suddenly, a howl emitted from her mouth and she was on all fours. A torn white gown was left on the white floor. The lady was no longer a human, but a wolf.

She snarled, and I realized she was speaking.

"**The Feral One will be awakened….so shortly…yes…I see her right now…the next New Moon, no doubt…**" Her voice was rough, and boomed in my ears. Her eyes seemed to not be looking at us anymore, but more directly to me. I shrunk back, alarmed and horrified. _Can she really see me?_ I wondered with the part of my brain that was still thinking rationally.

"We need to get the fuck out. Now." Tarah whispered loudly. In unison, we stood up, ignoring our soda and food, and ran as fast as we could without tripping down the stairs and into the hallway. But something felt like it was watching me as I was running. I stopped, not listening to my brain's urgent screaming of, _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, RUN, YOU IDIOT!_ I swiveled my head around to see the werewolf girl actually not in the movie screen. She was less than 50 feet from me. The girl was back in her human form, white gown and all. She mouthed, "Two Days," And smiled.

Before I could scream, Dakota and Sasha had roughly grabbed my arms and pulled me away with them.


	2. Why Me?

"What the hell were you DOING?" Tarah asked me, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I…I…." My throat felt too dry to talk, and I ended up coughing on my words. Trinity handed me a glass of water, and I gulped it down gratefully, despite my hate for the taste (or lack of).

We were back at Dakota's house, downstairs in the living room. Her family was out in Vermont, and wouldn't be back for another week or so, leaving us to crash at her house.

"I don't know why I stopped…it felt like something was watching me…you know? Normally, I would have kept running…but…I d-didn't."

"Did you see something?" Trinity asked.

"Her." I croaked, feeling unable to continue.

"Her?" Dakota asked. "You mean, the wolf girl?"

I could only nod. Then I said, "But she wasn't in the movie screen…she was so near…alive…real…"

Sasha scoffed. "Are you sure you're not seeing things? I mean come on, it could just be your brain—"

"IT WAS REAL!" I shouted at her, glaring.

"Okay. Don't yell at me, I mean, it's not every day we get werewolves!" Sasha said.

"Yeah, but why would Ariel have any reason to lie or see things? I mean, guys, I definitely think this is for real." Tarah spoke up, and I felt relieved that. I really didn't want my friends thinking I was insane- for real.

"I mean, what did she mean by the Feral One anyway?" I asked, and then I got weird looks aimed at me. "What?" I asked.

"Feral One? What are you talking about?" Dakota asked, confused.

"Um…didn't you hear what she said, when we were still sitting down in the theatre?" I asked, confused as well.

"She was just snarling, to me," Trinity spoke up, and Dakota, Tarah and Sasha all nodded at that.

"I didn't hear her snarling…I heard her…speaking…" I felt terrified. Why couldn't they understand what she was saying?

"Okay… that's weird…but…what did she say, then?" Dakota asked me.

I tried to recall what she said. "She said something about "The Feral One", and how she was going to be awakened soon…by the next uh…full—no, new moon, and…there might have been something else, I'm not sure."

"Wow. This is whack. The Feral One? As in, wild? What does that mean?" Sasha inquired.

"I have no clue…OH!" I just remembered something from what she said, and hurriedly told them also. "She also said, she could see her now…and that they would be awakened in two days."

Trinity glanced around worriedly. "We were the only ones in the theatre."

"No shit," Sasha said, a little irritated.

"Okay, let's…calm down, and get what we know." Tarah said, and glanced at us to see our approval. "So we have someone who is supposedly called The Feral One, and is going to be awakened." We all nodded.

"But what does that mean? Being awakened, in all those fairytales, that usually means something inside of the person is going to come out…" Trinity said, and Dakota spoke up.

"Well, this lady is a werewolf, right? So then The Feral One must turn into a werewolf! It would only make sense."

"Yeah," I agreed, it really did make sense.

"Okay, so there's this Feral One who will turn into a werewolf in…two days. That's the new moon. Also, she said she could see her. Definitely a girl, and we were the only ones in the theatre…" Tarah trailed off, looking concerned.

"That would mean one of us is supposedly The Feral One," I clarified.

"No shit," Sasha replied again. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So who is it?" Dakota asked.

"I think it's Ariel." Tarah announced, looking at me.


	3. When The Moon Awakens

_F e r a l A w a k e n i n g_

A/N: I seriously don't know when Lycanthropy began, or if there was a "beginning" to it. Although I did look up the other stuff. Enjoy

"Why ME?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well…I mean, clearly only you could understand this wolfgirl." Tarah claimed, and no one else objected to this.

I leaned back into the couch, mulling it over. "I don't think I am…" I muttered, but loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I mean, I don't feel any different than I had before or anything…no weird wolfish instincts…that's what you would feel, right?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I don't think any of us are too experienced in lycanthropes." Dakota said, drinking a glass of water herself.

"Why don't we look it up, like, on the internet or something?" Trinity asked.

"Great idea." Sasha said, and we went over to Dakota's computer and pulled the Internet up. After some Googling, we had found a site that seemed trustworthy.  
Tarah began to read aloud as Dakota scrolled down the page.

"Lycanthrope, another term for werewolf, beginning around the mid 1700's….being able to shift shape from a human to a wolf…many cases evident…signs that someone is werewolf…a lot of hair growth…longer fingers and toes…pronounced canine teeth…craving for meat…"

Sasha immediately grabbed my hands and examined them. "Nope, she still has tiny hands."

"Shut up!" I snapped, and after Sasha made me open my mouth, she noticed something.

"Hey, she does have some pointy canines…"

"Isn't that a common thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is." Trinity said.

Dakota then scrolled down further and read out loud, "Possible ways to get infected include being bitten, by means of magick, and sexual contact."

"We can cross out sex cause I'm pretty sure Ariel hasn't been sleeping with anyone, or any of us," Tarah said, and I nodded.

"And none of us have been bitten, right?" Dakota asked, and we all once again nodded.

"So, last possible option is magick." Just as Trinity had clarified that, the power went out, effectively shutting down the computer and all the lights.

Trinity let out a little scream, and we all immediately clustered closer together. I glanced out the window and noticed that although it was dark, there was no precipitation.

"Why would the power go out?" I asked, feeling paranoid.

"Maybe it was just a freak accident," Tarah wondered.

"We need a flashlight, but it's upstairs." Dakota announced, and she continued. "We'll need to go there…okay?"

"Yeah," Sasha agreed, and I nodded before realizing no one would notice me. Duh.

Walking blindly with Dakota in the lead (I assumed), we carefully walked up the carpeted stairs. I didn't need to walk here in the light; I knew this house like the back of my hand. Soon we reached her door and Dakota turned the knob. We all walked in and stood by her bed, listening to her blindly try to look for her flashlight.

"I swear I left it on my nightstand!" Dakota muttered, and continued looking.

Suddenly, the door flew back, locked. We all jumped, startled.

"The Soothsayer has relayed my message…perfect." A voice that seemed to be coming from the left and the right echoed in the room. We all immediately recognized whom it belonged to, and clustered together in fear, not being able to see.

"When your time is just to sunset,

as the moon awakens from its sleep,

when blood and tears have met,

it will be your time to weep,"

I felt something tingle in the air…a sort of electricity, but something that also felt unbalanced.

Dakota groaned, and Sasha growled, "Who the fuck are you, what do you want from us?!"

The wolf-girl chucked. "My name is Eneri. What do I want? Revenge."

Then, the lights all turned back on and I glanced around wildly, but Eneri seemed to have disappeared.

"Dakota!" Tarah gasped, and I turned my attention to the floor, where an unconscious Dakota lay.


	4. Bloody Eyes

_F e r a l A w a k e n i n g_

A/N: Kay. Ch 4 is up. ;D Enjoy!

After carefully laying Dakota on the couch downstairs and making sure she wasn't hurt, we sat around her.

"Okay. What the hell is going on?" Tarah asked, frustrated. She stood up and began to pace frantically.

"Well, apparently this Eneri girl wants revenge… but why from us? What have we done to her?" Trinity wondered.

"How many people have we done something to where they would want revenge?" I inquired, trying to recall people. Suddenly something hit me.

"Oh my god, how could we have not seen this before?!" I exclaimed, with widened eyes.

"What?" Sasha asked impatiently.

"Crystal." I said, and I saw Tarah wince at the name.

"But why?" Trinity asked.

"Well…. remember…in Florence Forest?" I asked them…

_--F L A S H B A C K—_

"_Oh God, SPIDERS ARE MATING IN OUR TENT!" Trinity screamed, running out of the flaps hurriedly._

_I laughed at her hysteria and crawled out of the tent also. _

"_Gross. Horny spiders." I muttered._

_The commotion seemed to have attracted the rest of our friends, and four other people crawled out of two other tents._

"_What did I hear? Spiders and sex?" Sasha asked, standing up and walking toward Trinity and I._

"_Pretty much. Spider porn in our tent, go look if you want." I offered, sitting on a log near the brightly crackling fire._

"_I think I'll pass," Sasha replied, sitting on another log nearby. _

"_I think I saw a couple spiders in my tent too," A different girl announced, sitting onto the log I was on._

"_Thank you so much Crystal for planning the trip during spider mating season!" Dakota said sarcastically, snatching the bag of marshmallows from Tarah and wolfing them down. _

"_No problem!" Crystal replied fake happily, grinning. Crystal was a tall girl, and had long, brown hair. She was part of our tight circle of friends. We were all about 16 at the time, and thoroughly enjoyed driving and camping out wherever we wanted. _

_A few more s'mores and ghost stories later, the sun had gone down completely and we were all chatting amiably around the fire. _

_Suddenly, a scream echoed through the night and morphed into a full-blown howl, ending with a snarl. It hadn't sounded too far off, either._

_We all glanced around each other nervously. That didn't sound like a normal howl at all. And that was a very humane sounding scream. _

_Before one of us could speak up, the snarling erupted from behind Crystal and Dakota's tent._

_Without even needing to think, we all jumped up, startled, and dashed in the opposite direction. _

_Without flashlights, we were at a pretty big disadvantage. The snarling seemed to have caught up with us, and then suddenly I tripped over an uprooted branch. Oh God. I hate these cliché things. But, I tried to grab onto the nearest thing to keep my balance, which happened to be someone's arm. And suddenly we had both ended up in a ditch of some sort. _

_Disoriented, I lay there for a few moments trying to gather my thoughts. I could hear the snarling fade away, and my heartbeat was pulsing insanely. Kneeling now, I felt for whom I had grabbed._

"_Who did I grab?" I asked._

"_Ungg…Me, you idiot," Dakota mumbled, sitting up and shaking some leaves off her head. _

"_Sorry. Reflexes." I said, and slowly stood up. I heard Dakota do the same._

"_We should find the others. Oh God. I hope nothing…" I trailed off, because I didn't need to finish that sentence. _

"_Ugh, shit. How are we gonna find them? If we start wandering around, we might run into that…thing." Dakota said worriedly. _

_Before I could reply to that however, something started to vibrate in my jean pocket. My cell phone. I pulled it out and pressed the talk button. The caller ID said "Trinity". _

"_Hello?" I whispered._

"_Oh my god, thank god. Ariel! Are you okay?" Trinity whispered back through the connection._

"_Yeah, and so is Dakota. I accidentally pulled her down with me when I tripped over a branch. What about you?"_

"_I'm…alone…I don't know where. Shit, I'm paranoid." Trinity started to sound anxious, as if something would jump at her at any second._

"_Okay, just stay on the line. It's about 11 pm now…damn…far from daybreak," I replied, then handed the phone to Dakota, who started chatting with Trinity to try and calm her down a bit._

_Then, a howl echoed nearby from the right. _

"_Shit," Dakota said, and I instantly scurried closer to her._

"_We should run," I said, and so we did just that. I don't think it heard us, or maybe it just didn't want to follow us. I'm just glad it didn't so far. We were still running, when suddenly we collided with something. Or someone. _

"_Oh Jesus Christ, tell me you're human!" Sasha._

"_Sasha!" I whispered happily and Dakota greeted her as well._

"_Hey, we found Sasha," Dakota relayed to Trinity. _

"_Great. Now we just need to find Trinity, Tarah, and Crystal. Before the other thing does." Sasha said, frustrated._

"_AH!" Trinity screamed through the cell phone. Which was pretty loud cause we all heard her._

"_What?" Dakota asked frantically._

"_Oh, she found Tarah, guys. Well…Tarah found her. Whatever," Dakota told us._

"_Man, where is Cry—RUN!" Sasha screamed, and ran off without even looking back._

_I looked around and saw a pair of bright, amber-red eyes glaring hatefully at us not more than 60 feet away._

_I stood frozen, like a deer in headlights._

_Dakota dropped the cell phone, taking small steps backward._

"_Guys!" Suddenly, Crystal's voice broke through the terrifying silence- but not for long. She obviously hadn't seen the werewolf's eyes, and by now it was too late. The werewolf lunged with a ferocious snarl, intent to attack Crystal._

"_NO!" I shrieked, pushing Crystal. But it wasn't enough. The creature was too fast, and whipped around in mid air biting hard into Crystal's arm. _

_Crystal was screaming bloody murder, and Dakota started to pull on my arm._

_The werewolf paused, and glanced over at us, narrowing its eyes._

"_W-we have to GO!" Dakota shouted, and pulled harder on my arm, making me run with her. _

_Daybreak_

_Dakota and I trekked back to our campsite, hoping the others would know to do the same. Sitting on the tree logs next to the smoldering fire were Trinity, Sasha, and Tarah. They bleakly looked up at us, in somewhat relief. _

"_Glad you're alive," Sasha replied, and I sat near them on another log._

"_I-I can't b-believe…" Trinity muttered, and I looked over to her. She looked pale as a ghost, but we all did._

"_So sorry Crystal…" I whispered, and burst into tears. This caused a chain reaction of crying, well, except for Sasha, who is incapable of the human emotion sadness._

"_We have to go." Tarah said meekly. _

"_Yeah…it isn't safe…" Dakota replied. _

_---- END FLASH BACK ---_

"Of course," Tarah said, and we all nodded mutely.

"Crystal wants revenge." Trinity clarified. This we all now knew. But how could we stop her?


End file.
